Amour ou Haine?
by Thu-Tram89
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 19 ans, est donnée en marriage au fils héritier du clan Li afin de conclure une alliance de sang entre les deux familles. AN:si ce n'est pas bon, prévenez moi et je vais arrêter. Updated! dsl mai g po eu bcq de tps alors c très court
1. Prologue

**Amour ou Haine? **

**par: Thu-Tram89**

****

Résumé : 

Sakura Kinomoto, 19 ans, est donnée en marriage au fils héritier du clan Li afin de conclure une alliance de sang entre les deux familles. 

AN : Dans ce fanfic, il ne va pas y avoir de magie (pour l'instant pcq je ne suis pas sure si je vai en mettre) et il y a plusieurs persos qui vont être OOC. S.V.P. dites moi si je devrai le continuer et je vous préviens à l'avance que si cela est le cas, je vais pas être capable de faire des updates régulièrement. 

Prologue 

****

Encore une fois, c'est une journée pluvieuse; dix jours ont passés depuis mon départ de la maison familiale et il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir. Assise au bord de la fenêtre, je contemple mon entretien avec Père. Il a tant changé depuis la mort de Mère, Touya me dit qu'avant il était toujours souriant, doux… mais j'ai du mal à le croire; pour moi, depuis toujours, Père est un homme réserver et détaché de toute personne. Voici ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve embarquée dans cette galère, littéralement et figurativement. 

±*±*±*±*±-Flashback-±*±*±*±*± 

Je suis tellement exitée! Enfin de retour à la maison après cinq ans d'absence. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand une servante vint au devant de moi et m'expliqua que mon père ainsi que toute la maisonnée m'attendait dans le salon principal pour discuter d'une chose urgente et importante. Inquiète, je vais, d'un pas bon pas mais sans courir, dans la salle où tout le monde m'attends. Dès que je pose le pied dans la salle, mon père, froidement et sans cérémonie prend la parole : 

« Ma fille, enfin vous voilà, veuillez vous asseoir pour que je puisse vous informer d'une décision que j'ai prise vous concernant au plus haut point. » 

Ces parole commençaient à m'inquièter, tout le monde, sauf mon père, avaient le regard sombre et semblait être au courant de ce qu'allait me révéler mon père. Appréhensive et inquiète, je lui obéis. 

« Depuis deux mois, vous avez 19 ans et êtes en âge d'être marriée. Je vous ai trouvé l'époux idéal; il est le fils de la meilleure amie de votre mère avec laquelle elle a conclu un accord avant son décès : sa première fille, c'est-à-dire vous, serez marriée à son premier fils, celui qui dorénavant est votre fiancé, pour que nos deux familles puissent ne former qu'une seule famille. Tel était son souhait. 

- Mais Père, proteste Sakura, je ne connais pas cette femme qui, d'après vous, est la meilleure amie de Mère ni ce jeune homme à qui vous me donnez en marriage! N'ai-je donc aucun mot à dire dans cette affaire qui me touche si personnellement? 

- Non et ne discutez pas jeune fille, cet arrangement a été conclu dès votre naissance à vous et à votre fiancé qui, soit dit en passant, a le même âge que vous. Ne discutez plus. Préparez vous car votre bateau part à six heure demain matin, il vous faut atteintre Hong-Kong avant l'hiver. » 

Sur ce, il ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la salle avant que je n'ai pu objecter de nouveau, me laissant seule et désespérée au milieu du salon. 

±*±*±*±*±-End Flashback-±*±*±*±*± 

Voici comment mon cauchemard a débuté. Lorsque je m'étais éveillée le lendemain, Père m'annonça, à mon grand désarroi, qu'il ne m'accompagnera pas et que seule Tomoyo, Nizumi, Yué et quelques gardes vont faire partie du voyage. Maintenant que je m'été faite à l'idée d'épouser un inconnu, il ne me reste qu'à accepter le fait que je ne reverrais aucun de mes proches avant longtemps. Alors que je repense aux temps de mon enfance, une voix, celle de ma meilleure amie, me tire de mes pensées; « Sakura, il est minuit passé, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Demain, on va accoster à Hong-Kong et tu va rencontrer ton fiancé ainsi que sa famille. 

- Merci Tomoyo, » lui répondi-je avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer avant de me préparer au coucher. Alors que je me change, j'entends des murmures venant du couloir; c'est Yué, un des chevaliers de Père, qui discute avec Nizumi, ma nounou. 

« Nizumi, j'ai entendu dire que le fils des Li est un homme au cœur de Pierre et qu'il se joue des cœurs de ses conquêtes, faites attention à la Maîtresse lorsque je serai parti après le marriage. 

- Mon Dieu! Qu'a-t-elle fait pour devoir épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaît même pas et qui est, qui plus est, un coureur de jupons!, entends-je la voix de Nizumi dire, si seulement Dame Nadeshiko était encore en vie, le Seigneur Fujitaka n'agirait pas de la sorte! Mais, hélas, il s'est renfermé sur lui même depuis la mort de la Dame. Mais espérons que la jeune maîtresse puisse trouver le bonheur auprès de son fiancé. 

- Oui, dit la voix de Yué, espérons-le pour le bien de Sakura-sama. » 

Avant que je ne puisse entendre le reste de la conversation, Tomoyo revient dans la chambre, me traîne vers mon lit, me fait asseoir et se met à me peigner. Plus tard cette nuit, alors que je ne trouvais toujours pas le repos, j'envoie une prière à ma mère, espérant qu'elle ait fait le bon choix en me donnant en marriage dès ma naissance au fils de sa meilleure amie. Mais le pire est que père ne m'a même pas donné de détails : je ne sais ni le nom de ma future belle-famille, ni le nom de mon fiancé. Et puis à quoi bon le savoir, je le saurais surement en arrivant. Sur ce, oubliant mes soucis et mes contrariétés, je plonge dans un sommeil profond, rêvant des jours heureux, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, avant d'être envoyée en France… 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fini pour l'instant! donnez-moi votre avis sur ce début d'histoire: est-ce bon? devrai-je continuer? Et les suggestions sont les bienvenus. Si vous n'aimez pas cela, dites-le moi mais ne soyez pas trop durs je vous en pris c'est mon premier fanfic. 


	2. Chapitre 1 dsl ce n'est pas vmt un chapi...

Amour ou Haine?  
  
Dans le dernier chapitre  
  
Avant que je ne puisse entendre le reste de la conversation, Tomoyo revient dans la chambre, me traîne vers mon lit, me fait asseoir et se met à me peigner. Plus tard cette nuit, alors que je ne trouvais toujours pas le repos, j'envoie une prière à ma mère, espérant qu'elle ait fait le bon choix en me donnant en marriage dès ma naissance au fils de sa meilleure amie. Mais le pire est que père ne m'a même pas donné de détails : je ne sais ni le nom de ma future belle-famille, ni le nom de mon fiancé. Et puis à quoi bon le savoir, je le saurais surement en arrivant. Sur ce, oubliant mes soucis et mes contrariétés, je plonge dans un sommeil profond, rêvant des jours heureux, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, avant d'être envoyée en France. Chapitre 1 *|*|*|*|*|Le lendemain matin.|*|*|*|*|*|*|*   
Tranquillement, Sakura sortit de sa torpeur; depuis, un bout de temps, elle était suspendue entre le monde des rêves et le monde réel et ce n'est qu'en sentant les rayons de soleil la caresser qu'elle se décida à s'arracher à ses fantaisies et à s'éveiller.   
Elle repensa au dernier songe qu'elle a eut; elle était seule, entourée d'eau et inconsciente quand soudain, quelqu'un arrive en criant son nom à tue-tête. Cette personne avait l'air paniquée, perdue, désemparée, comme si elle avait perdu quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui était très chère. Puis ensuite, rien, tout devint noir, elle était arrachée au monde des rêves. « Quel rêve étrange!, s'écrie-t-elle, C'était tellement réel. Aaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh! Ça ne servira à rien que je m'inquiète, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve! Oui un stupide rêve. » elle avait murmuré la dernière partie, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose.   
À ce moment, quelqu'un entrebailla un peu la porte, en faisant le moins de bruit possible par crainte de réveiller l'occupante de la chambre. Mais quand la personne se rendit compte que Sakura était réveillée, elle se mit à bégayer, décontenacée : « Sakura! Mais. mais. mais. qu'est-ce que tu fais debout!!?? Il n'est que sept heures passées!!! Et généralement, il faut faire des pieds et des mains pour que tu daigne ouvrir les yeux et commencer à te préparer!!! - Mais Tomoyo! Tu exagères, il n'en faut pas tant pour que je décide à me tirer du lit le matin!. disons qu'il me faut. cinq minutes?., devant le regard sceptique de sa meilleure amie, elle essaya encore, ok, quinze minutes?. -., Tomoyo continue à la regarder. - Bon d'accord ça me prend une heure pour me réveiller! Contente? » Tomoyo, tout sourire, s'approche de la jeune femme, encore assise sur le lit, la drague hors du lit, ouvre l'amoire et se met à sortir tous les habits qui, selon elle, seront PARFAITS pour sa petite Sakura.*gros sweatdrop* Finalement, fatiguée de voir et surtout d'écouter Tomoyo parler de ce qui serait parfait pour sa rencontre avec son fiancé, Sakura prit une robe d'été en soie, blanche avec quelques petites fleurs de cerisier par-ci par- là. La robe n'avait pas de manches et lui arrivait aux genoux; ce n'était pas trop vieux-jeu, pas trop osé, mais simple, élégant et, comme dirait Tomoyo, KAWAII! Alors, Tomoyo s'occupa de coiffer les longs et soyeux cheveux de sa meilleur amie en un agencement complexe de tresses et de boucles et après un avoir appliqué un peu de lipgloss, Sakura était enfin prête. Elle allait être conduite au manoir de sa future belle famille, le manoir des Li. Je sais, c'est TRÈS court mai les profs adore ns donner plein de projets, à remettre en mm tps alors je n'ai pas bcq de tps à consacrer à cette histoire. Je suis VMT dsl mai je n'ai pas vmt le choix. En tout cas, continuer à me donner votre avis et merci pour les commentaires! À bientôt. enfin je l'espère. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Amour ou Haine?  
  
Dans le dernier chapitre  
  
Elle allait être conduite au manoir de sa future belle famille, le manoir des Li.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
(*(*(*(Au port(*(*(*(  
  
Alors que Sakura et sa suite mettent pied à terre, un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans s'approche d'eux..  
  
« Excusez-moi mais êtes vous mademoiselle Kinomoto?, demande-t-il.  
  
- En effet, je suis elle, sourit Sakura, et à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
  
- Je suis le cousin de votre fiancé, Eriol Li, répond-il en s'inclinant. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Vous devez certainement être fatiguée de ce long voyage alors peut-être serait-il plus agréable pour vous de venir avec moi vous reposer et laisser à vos gens le soin de débarquer vos effets personnels.  
  
- Non je vous remercie, décline Sakura, toujours souriante, je préfère les aider et que nous vous suivons une fois le débarquement terminé si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
  
- Mais aucunement, prenez votre temps, nous nous mettrons en route une fois le travail terminé. » Sur ce, il alla discuter avec quelques marins et aidât au débarquement.  
  
(*(*(*( En route vers le domaine des Li (*(*(*(  
  
« Ne t'en fais donc pas Sakura, il a sûrement une bonne raison pour ne pas être venu t'accueillir en personne, dit Tomoyo. N'oublie pas que la famille Li compte parmis l'une des plus importantes du monde, et la plus important de toute la Chine!  
  
- Je le sais mais un fiancé, même si dans notre cas, il s'agit d'un marriage arrangé, devrait avoir la decennie et la délicatesse de venir chercher sa promise lorsque celle-ci arrive sur ces terres. Et même s'il n'a pas plus envie de se marrier à un étranger que moi, les règles de bienséance l'obligerait à faire ce voyage jusqu'au port nous quérir.  
  
- Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a peut-être eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Dans ce cas-là, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. De plus, son cousin est venu à notre rencontre, donc cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas complètement manqué à son devoir. Donne-lui une chance avant de le condamner.  
  
- Bon d'accord, soupire Sakura, mais j'espère que tu as raison chère Tomoyo.  
  
- Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison, s'exclame Tomoyo, mais changeons de sujet pour parler de ta robe de mariage, comment la veux-tu? Et c'est décidé hein? C'est moi qui la confectionnerait hein?  
  
- Uh-huh, acquiesce Sakura.  
  
- P-A-R-F-A-I-T! J'ai en tête la robe idéale pour toi! Tu sera tellement jolie dedans! Et c'est à moi que reviens l'honneur de filmer le tout! Ho ho ho ho! Ne t'inquiètes de rien, je m'occupe de tout!, crie Tomoyo, on pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux.  
  
- C'est justement ce que je crains Tomoyo, c'est justement ce que je crains, » murmure la personne concernée par la tirade Tomoyo alors que cette dernière était encore dans son petit monde à elle.  
  
À cet instant, quelqu'un ouvre le porte et leur annonce leur arrivée au domaine des Li. Yue vient les aider à descendre et les conduit jusqu'à Eriol. Devant eux s'élève une grande bâtisse entourée d'un grand jardin qui est à son tour entouré d'une gigantesque forêt, plusieurs fontaines étaient situés de part et d'autre du manoir. Tout était harmonieux; de la forme à le couleur, de l'emplacement à la grandeur. tout était disposé à fin de mettre la « maison » en valeur. Sakura est tirée de sa contemplation par le voix de son hôte qui avait fini de discuter avec Yue.  
  
« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au domaine des Li, mademoiselle Kinomoto. Veuillez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire auprès de ma Tante, Dame Yelan, qui veut avoir un entretien avec vous dès votre arrivée.  
  
- Je vous suis monsieur Eriol et je vous en pris appelez-moi Sakura, le mademoiselle devant un nom est trop formel à mon goût. »  
  
Eriol acquiesce tout souriant et lui prit le bras pour la conduire auprès de la Dame du Domaine.  
  
Je sais, encore une fois, c'est très court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de tps. En tout cas, dites-moi votre avis!! 


	4. Chapitre 3 part 1

**Amour ou Haine? **

****

**Dans le dernier chapitre **

****

Eriol acquiesce tout souriant et lui prit le bras pour la conduire auprès de la Dame du Domaine…

****

Chapitre 3 

Devant toute la richesse qui l'entourait, Sakura resta de marbre; Eriol continuait à la guider, silencieusement, presque solennelement jusqu'à un salon assez modeste, qui a pour tout mobilier : deux fauteuils et un foyer ainsi que quelques tableaux ornant le mur. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils, une figure frêle se lève et va vers les deux jeunes gens se trouvant à l'embrasure de la porte… 

- Bonjour, vous devez surement être Mademoiselle Kinomoto, dit la personne dont on pouvait maintenat voir le visage. 

On voyait en cette personne, une femme jadis noble, fière et élégante. Elle se tenait devant eux, courbée en deux et prenant appui sur sa canne. 

- Je suis Dame Yelan comme vous devez vous en douter, continua-t-elle, tirant Sakura de sa contemplation, je suis de n'avoir pas pu venir vous accueillir en personne mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ma santé ne me l'a pas permi. 

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit Sakura, faisant la révérence, quant à l'acceuil que vous n'avez pu me faire, ne vous inquiétez point, votre neveux, sieur Eriol, a très bien accompli sa tâche en tant que remplaçant. 

Sakura se tourna vers Eriol pour le remercier mais se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes… 

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le délais mais je suis à court d'idées et je ne sais que faire. Je ne peux donc vous garantir un nouveau chapitre d'ici peu… Je suis également désolée parce que ce chapitre est très court mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais comment continuer l'histoire. Vos suggestions sont les bienvenus!! Je vous promets d'essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre le plus tôt possible. 


	5. Apercu dsl pour le retard

**Amour ou Haine? **

AN. : ENFIN! Je suis vraiment desolée pour le délais mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps et l'inspiration de continuer cette fanfic. Il faut tout de même que je vous prévienne, vu que j'ai délaissé cette histoire depuis environ 2 ans, mon style d'écriture a evolué.

Ci-joint, je n'ai posté qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui est à venir. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre pourra être posté dans les deux prochaines semaines.

Ce fut Dame Yelan qui rompit en premier le silence oppressant planant dans la salle : « Allons nous asseoir et discutons un peut de cet arrangement. » Elle se diriga vers le fauteuil qu'elle avait délaissé afin d'accueillir Sakura. « Je comprends votre reluctance à accepter cette alliance entre nos deux familles… »

Ces mots surprirent Sakura mais elle se retint et laissa Yelan continuer : «… Je déplore également le comportement incourtois de mon fils, être absent du Manoir alors qu'il est de son devoir d'accueillir sa fiancée. Mais, sans parler de ce petit incident, j'espère que les appartements préparés à votre intention vous conviendront et vous procureront comfort, à vous ainsi qu'à vos gens. »

Sakura oubliant toute discrétion devant le desarroi sincère, la gentillesse et la chaleur émanant de toute la personne de cette dame à l'apparence austère, exprima sa gratitude en phrases entre-coupés.

Les deux femmes discutèrent quelque peu encore et il fut convenu que rien de serait décidé avant le retour du fils de Dame Li et avant la présentation des deux fiancés. Sur ce, elles se retirèrent et convinrent de se reparler une fois que Sakura se serait remise de son éreintant périple.


End file.
